


Why am i so scared

by orphan_account, Wholesome_Kermit (orphan_account)



Series: BBS Ships [35]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Based on an anxiety attack i had, John and smit are just friends in this, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: Smitty has a (small) anxiety attack__Based on one I had today (my first one ffs)





	Why am i so scared

**Author's Note:**

> I know anxiety is different for everyone, this is just how mine went

Smitty shook his leg up and down as he tried to pay attention to the math problem he was on, holding his head in his hand as he wrote down some numbers. 

He took in a deep breath, trying to control his breathing as he added his numbers. 

He soon for worried, standing up and seeing as one of his classmates looked at him. Smitty ignored them, walking to the substitute teacher. He looked over to the table beside him, seeing one of his friends look up and smile before looking back down at their paper. Smitty turned his head, waiting for the student to get done asking the substitute about some question. He crossed his arms, waiting politely.

Smitty felt relieved as he walked up next to the sub, looking at her. 

“Can I go to the nurse, I feel kind of light headed.” He asked, letting his arms fall to his sides. 

She looked at him for a second before standing up to go the the phone in the corner of the classroom. He heard her make a call, to the nurse, hopefully, telling her about him. 

He nodded quickly when she told him he could go, walking out the door and down the hall quickly.

When he got there he shook slightly, frowning as he waited, for yet another student, his body shaking. Smitty put his hand out, watching as each finger shook, the hand following suit. 

He looked up quickly when the nurse called his name, standing up and watching as the student walked out. He walked in, letting the nurse guide him to a chair.

Smitty ended up telling her all his symptoms, letting her make notes and say little comments.

“Well, you were shaky, light-headed, and has shortness of breath?” She asked, clicking her pen.

He nodded, looking down for a moment before looking back up to her, “Yeah.” 

“Huh, well, no fever or nothing?” 

“No, no fever.” He explained seeing her nod and hum.

“Usually, you could be getting sick or you could have had an anxiety attack.” She answered, looking over her notes. 

Smitty nodded his head, “Which one?”

“It may be the anxiety, you don't have a temperature so I'm just gonna check your heartbeat and your lungs.” She said, standing up and getting her tools. She put one of them on her ears, putting the metal part on his back, guiding him to when to take a deep breath or to breathe out. 

She hummed, “Your lungs sound good, you're able to breathe in well, so let me just check your blood.”

She took out a clip looking this, just bigger, hooking it on his finger as she watched the numbers. He watched them too, worrying for a moment.

She took it off soon after, “Well, it's pretty normal, being a ninety-eight and a ninety-nine.” 

Smitty nodded again.

She explained to him about what he had, telling him she would call his mom, informing her. She taught him a breathing exercise and she told him to go get a drink of water. He nodded, doing as told and a little bit after he got some water he saw his friend, John, walking down the hall. He called his name, making John look over.

Smitty rushed over to him, telling him about his attack and everything.

“Are you okay? When did it happen?” John asked panicky, making Smitty smile and they stopped in the hall. 

“Just a little ago, I'm fine just a little shaky.” 

John let out a relieved sigh, grinning at his best friend. 

They walked back to their separate classes, Smitty going back to his classroom, feeling calmer than before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh today (when I had it) was horrible
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
